Academia Academy
by TheseOtakusAreBetterThanYou
Summary: When Academia Academy finally opens and the specifically selected students are brought in, things are finally revealed. How will the students cope when horrible things begin happening and school life at the prestigious establishment takes a turn for the worse, how will the students cope? ((Forgive me, I'm crap at summaries. It's better than it sounds))


_**FINALLY. FREAKING FINALLY. AFTER A YEAR OF PLANNING IT'S FINALLY ON ITS WAY.**_

_**Ugh, seriously. We've been planning this for so long that I don't even know anymore. And then Angela goes ahead and says "Oh, hey, I want to do this for the AN!" and I'm all for that. Then she has to go and can't sort it out, so I'm doing it my way. Hooray?**_

_**Anyway, this would've been uploaded sooner and stuff... But that wonderful thing called Writer's block decided to latch on to me of all people and Angela's got no motivation to write at all. Whoop-de-doo. So here I am, back after an English assignment and ready to go... I think. Hopefully. The inspiration I've got has come from so many places, to be honest. Details for chapters way in the future have been refined, some of the more violent scenes have been written out because I felt like it that one time... This goddamn fanfic is definitely on it's way.**_

_**Well, with that... Let's get started! (I guess?)**_

_** -Admin K.**_

* * *

**Prologue: Academia History**

* * *

August 14th, 2014

* * *

Welcome to Academia Academy. This teaching institute has been around for many centuries, giving students of all ages, species and attitudes the proper high-school education they deserve. Our staff is of the highest caliber... We think... We also treat each student with a decent amount of respect. Most of the time.

Maybe we should go further into the background of this school. How it was created, why the location was chosen and things of that kind. The Academia Academy was created by a group of people who went by the name 'Academia', hence where this establishment got its name. In actuality, it began its existence as a castle for this group who had put so much time, effort and dedication into creating it. Academia Castle was built far away from any cities, towns or villages and was situated in the middle of a forest, the courtyard developed around a particularly large tree that still stands even today.

Academia were in no way an evil gang. They had the noblest of intentions and were often trying to help townspeople, but they were constantly despised by the very people they tried to help. That was the reason for Academia Castle's creation. They wanted a place to live where they could be happy and get along with the other inhabitants. The large number of Academia members scattered across the globe were summoned and the castle, their new home, was built in less than a month.

Everything was peaceful in their lives until the tragic day... Academia's leader, their Queen, died. Assassinated by one of the people who had once accepted their help. The members didn't know what to do- their leader was dead, there was nobody to take charge, the castle was in chaos... All of this resulted in the inevitable disbanding of Academia, the group who only wanted to help others.

After all of this had happened, Academia Castle was abandoned. Nobody had the will to tear down the building, so it was left standing in the middle of the forest, slowly crumbling. When a few hundred years had passed and the once-powerful castle had suffered quite a bit, our principal discovered it. Even though it was battered and broken, he decided to restore it to its former glory and change it into an academy. His single-handed determination made Academia Castle change to Academia Academy. Shinigami-sama runs the Academy incredibly well- so well that it soon became famous. Everyone wanted to enter this prestigious establishment...

But there was a huge catch.

You might have guessed already, but Academia Academy is indeed special. It is full of secrets and surprises that would surely shock any normal person... So the attending students are all specifically picked. Of course, there is a reason. A reason that none of the students know and one that you won't find out for a while... Not until this story goes on.

Naturally, we'll be showing you what goes on at the Academy... In actuality, the grand opening was a few days ago. All of the students have been notified and know when they're being collected so that they can arrive as soon as possible and we can finally get on with this adventure...

Oh, something I forgot! Please, don't worry if you feel like you understand one of the students. It's natural, you see. The students at Academia are wonderful people who love to help others, but the personalities range. Obviously. Undoubtedly, there is a student at the Academy that you will find yourself able to relate to. Maybe you could put yourself in their shoes and imagine that you are experiencing this wonderful journey... Yes, that would be a good idea.

We at Academia certainly do hope that you can find it in you to enjoy this story. Thank you for your attention.

* * *

_**And so the prologue is finished... But it's really short and that's bugging me.**_

_**Even though my weird ANs make it longer because really I'm just babbling about nothing important. We all know it. I'm not denying it... I'm a truthful person.**_

_**...Or maybe I'm just bad at lies? We'll never know.**_

_**Oh well. I suppose I'll just have to deal with it. So, I just hope that the Anime X-Overs category is nice to us~ I've never written anything for the category in the past, but it seems awesome enough. Anyway, enough about all that stuff. I'll have to get on to writing the next chapter, won't I? Well, I'd better get on with that!**_

_**Well, both Angela and I hope to see you in the next chapter... The actual start of Academia Academy. See you then, I guess, and thanks once again~**_

_** -Admin K.**_


End file.
